muppetyfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Лягушонок Кермит
'Лягушонок Кермит '(англ. Kermit the Frog) - возможно самое известное создание Джима Хенсона, был звездой и ведущим Маппет Шоу, сыграл значительную роль в Улице Сезам, и служил в качестве логотипа Компании Джима Хенсона. Он продолжает играть главную роль в Фильмах Маппеты и делает многочисленные Телевизионные Выступления. Кермит'' вырос с тысячами братьями и сёстрами, и говорил иногда о других членов своей семьи. Его детские приключения были отмечены в видео 2002 года ''Болотные Годы Кермита. ''У Кермита также есть племянник по имени Робин. Мисс Пигги настаивает, что она и Кермит поженились в фильме ''Маппеты завоевывают Манхэттен, и что они очень счастливы. Кермит согласен, утверждая, что это было просто кино и в реальной жизни, у них есть "профессиональные отношения" (То есть он думает, что они профессионалы и она думает, что они находятся в отношениях). 1988 Интервью Хорошей Утреней Америки Самая известная Фраза Кермита это "Хи-Хо, Лягушонок Кермит Здесь!" Он обычно вводит, действует на Маппет Шоу ''размахивая руками и дико крича "Йеееей!" (Методику он узнал от своего старого действующего тренера, Мистер Доусон). Кермит был зачислена как автор трех книг: ''Для каждого ребенка, Лучший мир; Одна лягушка может изменить ситуацию; и Прежде чем прыгать. Происхождение персонажа Самая ранняя версия Кермита впервые появилась в 1955 году в Сэме и Друзьях, кукольное шоу Джима Хенсона, которое показывали дважды в день на WRC-TV. Скоро, чтобы быть известной лягушкой имел скромное происхождение, как Хенсон объясняется в 1977 году: "Я рисую декорации, и Джейни бы носить его в универсал. Мы сделали первого Кермита из маминого старого пальто и шариков для пинг-понгом для глаз." "Is This Any Way for Grownups to Make a Living? Yes, for Muppet Masters Jim & Jane Henson", Nellie Blagden, People. November 7, 1977. Кермит был сделан в марте 1955 года.The Sunday Star, page 5, March 29, 1959, pictured at Jim's Red Book - 1/27/1975 -'Go to Washington put 1st Bert and Ernie in Smithsonian - dinner with Joe Irwin' Персонаж, однако, впервые защищен в 1956 году. Голос Кермита был вдохновлен похожим голосом, что Стэн Фреберг привык делать. Jim Henson, interviewed on The Entertainers, CBC Radio, 1979. Rebroadcast on Rewind, 11 May 2015. В первые дни персонажа, Кермит еще не был лягушкой, он был абстрактным персонажем, похожим на ящерицу. Как Хенсон объяснил, "Кермит начал как способ строительства, положить рот и покрывая над моей рукой. Там не было ничего, Кермит за пределами куска картона -- он был изначально картоном - и формой ткани, которая имеет голову. Он один из самых простых видов кукол что вы можете сделать, и он очень гибкий из-за этого... что дает ему ряд выражения ". Jim Henson: The Works, Christopher Finch, 1993, Random House, p. 19. В последующие годы, Хенсон сказал, что Кермит не стал лягушкой до 1971 года специального Принца Лягушки, ''Henson agreed with the interviewer's statement that Kermit was first a frog in ''The Frog Prince in a 1982 interview conducted by Judy Harris for a feature in Cinefantastique. Jim claimed this on UK TV Show 'Wogan' on 06/12/85. Henson and Kermit also made this claim in a 1990 appearance on Live with Regis and Kathie Lee .'' утверждение, что сделал свой путь в книге 1993 года ''Джим Хенсон: Работы. Jim Henson: The Works, Christopher Finch, 1993, Random House, p. 49. "The Frog Prince, which for the first time featured Kermit as a frog, was very much in the same idiom as Hey Cinderella!" Однако, капот лягушки Кермита утверждал сам уже в 1965 году, когда Джони Карсон называл его "Лягушонок Кермит" 31 декабря на Шоу Сегодня Ночью ''появление.Video on YouTube.com (Accessed February 17, 2010.) 1966 Каталог Монтгомери Подопечность которая показала Идеальных Кукол-Маппетов относится к Кермиту как "причудливая лягушка". Кермит относится к себе как лягушка в 1968 Специале ''Мапппеты на Кукле. Экстренный выпуск Хей Золушка!, который был записан в 1968 году, Jim Henson: The Works, Christopher Finch, 1993, Random House, p. 244. признакам переработана кукла Кермита; его круглые ножки были заменены ластами, и ему дали бахромой воротник с тринадцатью точками.Jim Henson's Red Book entry which discusses Kermit's evolution К тому времени, Кермит появился на Улице Сезам Шаг Катушки, он был полноценной лягушкой. Кермит носил двойной воротник в течение короткого периода в начале 1970-х, в том числе в телевизионной особи Принц Лягушка ''и несколько ранних сезонов ''Улицы Сезам, но к тому времени он занял пост уравновешенным, но часто раздраженным хозяином Маппет Шоу, это было изменено на товарный знак одного воротника с одиннадцатими очков, что он до сих пор носит сегодня. Кермит на Улице Сезам Наиболее известная роль Кермита на Улице Сезам ''была его выступления в качестве репортера для Улицы Сезам Новый Флэш сегмента, интервью персонажей из детских песен и сказок. Один из его самых запоминающихся работ стала песней "Бейн' Зеленый ". Некоторые другие его знаменитые песни ''Улицы Сезам ''включают "Эта Лягушка," На Моем Пруде" и "Карибская Амфибия". Он также дал много лекций на простых предметов. Некоторые из Лекции Кермита были для буквы W, руки, и "Высоты и Краткости." Он появился в сегменте "Театр Монстерпайса" "Унесенные ветром", а также появился в "Майами Мышь" эскизе. Кермит также заметил в своем доме на Улице Сезам; Гровер часто приходит к дому Кермита и продает вещи лягушки не используя вещи (Таких, как зубные щетки и наушники). Когда он не мешал, Кермит время от времени поет к воображаемой аудитории у себя дома; в одном случае, он исполнял "Мои Пути головастика" воображая, что его гостиной был ночной полон гостей. Кермит Также принимал участие в нескольких ток-пятен с детьми. В отличие от других персонажей Улицы Сезам, Sesame Workshop никогда не имел никакой собственности Кермита. Из-за этого, Кермит редко был частью товара ''Улицы Сезам. Он появился во многих видео Улицы Сезам, ''особенно Времени Истории Большой Птицы и, конечно, Лучший Кермит на Улице Сезам. Его песни также появились на многих альбомах ''Улицы Сезам. Единственная игрушка Кермита была плюшевой игрушкой Магического Говорящего Лягушонка Кермита, появилась в 1999 году. В 2005 году, он появился на Улице Сезам ''зимней шапкой моды Беркшира. Хотя правда на Лягушонка Кермита принадлежит Компанией Уолт Дисней, Sesame Workshop в настоящее время имеет разрешение от Диснея чтобы показать старые сегменты Кемита в Домашних видео ''Улицы Сезам ''и DVD производств, ''Играй со Мной Сезам, Подкаст Улицы Сезам, и онлайн. Тем не менее, его сегменты редко показаны на текущих эпизодах шоу. Кермит сделал свой первый новый вид на Улице Сезам ''поскольку получение Дисней маппетов в эпизоде премьеры сезона 40, делая эпизодическую роль в Мире Элмо: Лягушки, а также появился на обложке DVD-дисков, таких как Глупое Время Жизни и Лучшее Улица Сезам подменяет !. Когда телевизионный экстренный выпуск маппетов ''Хей Золушка! входил в эфир ABC в 1970 году, критика возникла, что стал слишком коммерческим, и что характер будет исключен из Улицы Сезам. "Когда новый сезон начинается 9 ноября ожидая изменений. Там не будет более всезнающей лягушки, поскольку Кермит, тот самый Маппет который не является эксклюзивным для Улицы Сезам, Такое отказывают от делания рекламы" (Просмотр, 22 сентября, 1970). Время Магазина ''сообщило, со слегка более подробно: "лягушонок Кермит ведется камышом для коммерциализации. Когда Кермит был просто блеском в глазу Джоана Газа Куни, Кермит выявляется особым в Канаде. Когда это было дано сетевым проветриванием, лягушка была скомпрометирована. Или так Хенсон решил. .... Он постепенно из шоу. Он будет заменен, например Маппетами а Гербертом Бёрдсфут и Шерлоком Хемлок" (Время'' November 23, 1970). конечном счете, конечно, что не получилось, дело, а Кермит возвращается как регулярный персонаж Улицы Сезам в третьем сезоне (1971). Экстренные выпуски Кермит оказался почти в каждой крупной из специальной Компанией Джима Хенсона. Он был довольной крупной вспомогательной ролью в Хей Золушка!, ''имел важную роль в ''Принц Лягушка, ''и рассказал Истории Тинкерди, ''Маппеты Бременские музыканты, Рождественская Банда Выдры Эмет, Рождественская Игрушка, Песня Животных Зайца Билли, Рождественская Ёлка Мистера Виллоуби. Однако, когда Маппет Шоу ''находился в разработке, Кермит не был предназначен, чтобы быть главным героем. В ''Маппет Валентин Шоу, ''у него была главная роль поддержки, и снялась в двух эскизов, но главный герой за что отдельным был Уолли. В ''Маппет Шоу:Секс и Насилие, Кермит появился в аудитории в течение борцовских эскизов, и имел одну строку в "В танце". После этого экстренный выпуск был сделан, Джим Хенсон понял, что хозяин пилот, Нигел, не работает так, как главный герой, и был предложен, чтобы Хенсон был звездой вместо Кермита.Finch, Christopher Jim Henson: The Works Поскольку Кермит был главным героем Маппет Шоу, ''имеет смысл, что он появился в каждом экстренном выпуске относящиеся к ''Маппет Шоу, ''обычно в качестве главного героя. В ''Фантастическое Шоу Мисс Пигги, он имел работу будучи директором экстренного выпуска. В '' Маппеты Мир Уолт Дисней, было выявлено, что болото, где он вырос располагается рядом с Миром Уолт Дисней. Кермит был одним из главных героев в часовом телевизионном экстренном выпуске ''Маппеты Рождество: ''Письма Санты который был показан на NBC, и также появился в экстренных выпусках Студии DC: Фактическая Жизнь на Канале Дисней. Маппет Шоу Кермит стал звездой, когда он принимал ''Маппет Шоу, действуя как хозяина и человека, в конечном счете, отвечающем за то, что происходило во время шоу. В течение первого сезона, казалось, как будто он относился к своим коллегам литым и членам экипажа больше похожих сотрудников, но позже, как персонажи разработаны, стало ясно, что они были его друзьями, также. В дополнению к хостингу, Кермит регулярно получил общение с приглашенными звездами, в групповых обсуждениях и разгаворах пятна, а также за кулисами и в некоторых номерах. Некоторые из приглашенных звезд, которых Кермит спел дуэтом с включением Линды Ронстадт, Конни Стивенс, Энди Уиллиамс и Дебби Гарри. Кермит также пел по собственности на шоу много раз, пел песни, такие как "Счастливые Ноги", "Лидия Татуированная Леди", "Диско Лягушка", и, конечно, "Бейн' Зеленый". Его дуэты с другими персонажами включает пение "Дружба" и "Сад Осьминога" с его племянником, Робином; он также принимал участие во многих групповых номеров. Будучи главным персонажем, Кермит взаимодействовал с большинством главных ролей в шоу. Он часто преследуем Мисс Пигги, которая не скрывала своей любви к нему, но Кермит как правило, отверг ее аванса. Несмотря на то что Пигги любит его, что не помешало ей каратэ его всякий раз, когда она разозлилась на него. Мисс Пигги безуспешно пыталась сделать Кермита ревновать приглашенную звезду Эвери Срейбер, но в некоторых случаях Кермит фактически получил ревновать мужчин приглашенных звезд, которые Пигги любит, в том числе Петера Инстоу и Кристофер Рив. Кермит также выступал несколько дуэтов с Мисс Пигги, такие как "Ожидание в церкви", "Леди с Гавайской Гитарой", и "Я не буду танцевать". Они даже танцевали вместе в Танцевальном месте в эпизоде 123. Там были также многие эпизоды, которые вращаются вокруг Кермита и Пигги. Эпизод 107 вращалася вокруг Мисс Пигги проводя Кермита. В эпизоде 211, Мисс Пигги имела Скутера платить аудитории развеселить на нее так, что Кермит заметит ее больше. в эпизоде 423, Мисс Пигги получила некоторые ботинки, которые были слишком малы для ног, но когда Кермит дополняется на обувь, она неохотно держала их. Один из самых больших эпизодов для них был эпизод 502, в котором, после того, как раздражал над Мисс Пигги рассказывая сплетни документов, которые они тайно обвенчались, Кермит уволил Мисс Пигги. Однако, Кермит в конечном итоге сделал ее на работе обратно. В эпизоде 310, Пигги приемом Кермиту в свадебном эскизе с реальным министра она тайно предупреждала. Он понял, министр был настоящим в самом последнем моменте, однако, до ярости Мисс Пигги. Он также был хорошим другом Медвежонка Фоззи, они оказались вместе в актах, таких как "Любое Старое Железо" и Кермит неохотно присоединяется к Фоззи для некоторых из его монологов, такие как "Хорошее Горе Комика Медведя!" и френология акта Фоззи. Кермит позволяет Фоззи помочь ему плану шоу из эпизода 201, и когда Кермит внезапно заболел в эпизоде 206, Кермит выбирает к поставлению Фоззи ответственного за хостинг. Другие эпизоды, иллюстрирующие отношений Кермита и Фоззи в включает в себя 122 эпизод, в котором Фоззи приносит его агент, Ирвинг базар, в театр, чтобы вести переговоры контактов Фоззи с Кермитом; 303 эпизоде, Фоззи ошибочно посылает рабочих сцен в стране, Кермит заставляет Фоззи делать свою работу, угрожая уволит его, если он натыкается; и 105 эпизоде, где Кермит продолжал спрашивать Фоззи какие много телефонных звонков в театре были. Несмотря на то, что он в целом функционирует как "нормальном" и спокойном центре шоу, время от времени, Кермит вызовет панику или становиться раздраженным и разочарованным в связи с хаосом вокруг него. Источники его расстройства включают выходки устройства телепортации Доктора Бунзена Ханейдью (в 219 эпизоде), наличие Мики Муса (в 220 эпизоде) и версии робота самого (в 104 эпизоде), и различные шалости, запряженного Фоззи в 115 эпизоде. Кермит выразил досаду на акты, предложенные Гонзо для шоу и много взрывов Большого Гарри, и так смутило частые напоминаний Скутера о том, что его дядя принадлежал театру. Кермит имел главные части во многих эпизодах шоу, и многие эпизоды вращалась вокруг Кермита. В 112 эпизоде, Кермит стал ревновать Петера Юстинова как Фоззи, Мисс Пигги, Хилду, и Скутер Все говорил о том, насколько велик Петер является, особенно Фозззи и Скутер говорили вещи о Петере что они ранее говорили о Кермите. В 310 эпизоде, Мисс Пигги пыталась вступить в брак Кермита написав эскиз, в котором они поженились, а затем обманным Кермит подписал свидетельство о браке; она даже заказала настоящего священнослужителя, чтобы играть роль министра. В 410 эпизоде, Кермит повредил себе плавник после падения с трапеции, получив удар от неисправного светильника, а затем выстреливает в Балкон Стэтлера и Уолдорфа (Этот эпизод положил Пигги в положении "чрезмерно мать"). В 523 эпизоде, Мисс Пигги завидовала, потому что Кермит был влюблен в приглашенную звезду Линду Ронстадт и решила зафиксировать Кермита внутри ствола. День рождения Кермита был отпразднован в 406 эпизоде, хотя в конце эпизода, было выявлено, что это было на самом деле за несколько месяцев до его реального рождения. Фильмы В течение первых трех Маппет кинофильмах, Кермит был очень главным протагонистом. Его роль - лидер, впервые установлена на Маппет Шоу, а также была увековечена в кино. Маппеты Фильм, представлен зрителю как фильм сделанного Маппетами чтобы объяснить, как они встретились, вращались вокруг путешествия Кермита в Голливуде и новых друзей он встретил по пути, друзей, которые разделяли его мечту, чтобы сделать его большим в шоу-бизнесе. Однако, мотив Кермита для становления известным был шанс "делания миллиона весёлого человека" а не финансовой выгоды. Когда предложили выступить в качестве спиц лягушки для Лягушачьих Ног Дока Хуппера сети ресторана, Кермит отрицал все запросы Дока Хуппера, независимо от угрозы смерти с помощью чрезмерно усердного Дока.Два из наиболее известных моментов из фильма связан Кермит. Одним из них является открытие последовательности, в которой он поет один из его самых известных песен, "Радужные Соединения", в то время как играет его банджо в болоте; с другой стороны, его велосипед ездет вскоре после этого. В Великих Каперсах Маппетов, Кермит был репортером, который путешествовал в Англию с Медведем Фоззи и Гонзо исследуя драгоценный камень ограбления вора. В этом Фильме Кермит и Фоззи изображали из себя идентичных братьев-близнецов. В Маппеты Захватывают Манхэттан, Кермит написал мюзикл под названием Песни Манхэттана который он пытался поставить на Бродвее. Он также работал неполный рабочий день в закусочной Пита, Во время их большой премьеры Бродвейского музыкального финала, Пигги развелась с Кермитом женясь на ней. Несмотря на то, что он появился как в Маппетах в Космосе, Кермит также принял на различных идентичностях в Веселой Рождественской Песне Маппетов, Острова Сокровищ Маппетов, и телевизионном фильме Маппеты Волшебники Оза, играет роль Боба Кречита, Капитана Абрахама Смоллета, и Пугала, соответственно. Во всех этих фильмах, Кермит играет более второстепенную роль, выступая в качестве части ансамбля, а не главного персонажа. В 2002 году, Кермит был показан в прямом к релизе видео Болотные Годы Кермита, который предложил заглянуть в жизни Кермита в болоте как юный Кермит. Также в 2002 году, Кермит был одним из главных героев в полной длине телевизионного фильма Это Очень Веселое Маппет Рождество Фильм. По мотивам классического фильма Это прекрасная жизнь, Кермит узнает, что мир был бы, если бы он никогда не был рожден. Кермит был главным героем в Маппетах, новый фильм Маппетов выпущен в 2011 году. В фильме, Маппет Вентиляторы Гари, его подружка Мэри, и его брат Уолтер, отслеживают Кермита и помогают ему воссоединить Маппетов и спасти свою студию. Категория:Маппеты Персонажи Категория:Персонажи Маппетов (2015) Категория:Сэм и Друзья Категория:Персонажи Маппетов